


Distractions

by jelbertie



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Lup is my daughter and I love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelbertie/pseuds/jelbertie
Summary: Lup is stuck thinking about the Hunger and Merle's inability to stay alive through a parlay, when her brother notices that she might need a night away from the Starblaster





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished The Adventure Zone today and this happened, I know it's short but I hope you enjoy

“Thought I’d find you in here.”

Lup almost jumped out of her skin when she heard that voice behind her, but it didn’t take her long to recognise who it was. She’d grown up with him after all. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t knock something over on your big stealth mission.” She teased, flicking her brother on the nose. Then she went back to staring at the same spot she’d been focused on for twenty minutes.

It was where Merle had died. For like the thirty-second fucking time. His body had turned to ash, but Lup swore she could still see the outline of their dwarven friend. He had been in another dimension, talking to a being who seemed to not have a personality. Not have motivation. Just endless hunger. 

“Nah, I got some mad stealth skills.” Taako shrugged. She barely acknowledged him. “You know we’ll see him in a couple months, right?”

“What do you think they look like?” Lup asked, tilting her head slightly as she tried to conjure an image in her mind. Merle had told them that the Hunger had a form, a name, a consciousness. He was a man, of course, called Jon. But Lup still had trouble seeing it. All she could picture was a shapeless mass of black. A shapeless mass that had destroyed so much. So many worlds, full of people who had their own lives and families and bonds. Some good, some bad, all easy to swindle a few bucks out of. 

All gone. All erased. By fucking Jon.

“No. Nope. Not happening.” Taako grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room. Lup tried to protest, say that she was in the middle of something, but her brother knew her better than she knew herself, it seemed, since she immediately felt her spirit lighten once she got a breath of fresh air. “You need some fun, Lulu. No point moping around waiting for answers.”

“I-I wasn’t moping.” She said, still resisting. But her brother was leading her towards the main city of this continent that they’d found themselves on and she couldn’t deny that she was itching for a fun night. “What do you have in mind, Taako?”

“You’ll see.” He winked, always one for a bit of dramatic flair. 

Eventually, the two arrived at a nondescript building which had stairs leading down. A neon sign immediately identified this place as a club, and Taako and Lup quickly charmed their way in. It was always fun mystifying people with twin magic. Or just being twins who both happen to wield magic. Most people couldn’t really separate the two. 

Giggling together as they walked in, Lup was surprised by another member of the Starblaster greeting them by the entrance. Barry handed her a jug of bright blue liquid that had to contain more alcohol than mixer and she beamed at him before taking a huge gulp. She caught Taako’s eye, and his look told her that he’d totally scoped this place out and sent Barry ahead to skip queues. Her brother could be sweet when he wanted to be. Not that he’d let anyone else know that. 

The three made their way to the nearest dance floor and carved out a large space for themselves. It was pretty easy since Taako and Lup together practically demanded an audience. In fact, there was a strong beat to the song that was playing and there were neon lights illuminating the floor and the walls and Taako took immediate advantage of this environment. 

Winking at his crewmates, he started voguing in the most spectacular of fashions. Barry was laughing at every pose Taako threw, and Lup knew he hadn’t expected to see that level of dexterity to their chef, and threw her head back in laughter as well. When the music allowed it, she quickly joined her brother and together they made magic on the dancefloor. When Lup realised that they had attracted a semi audience, she snatched Barry’s denim cap off his head and held it out in the universal busker symbol for “tips please.”

Somehow, miraculously, the twins managed to raise a fair amount of money. Barry’s face when he saw what was happening was an absolute picture that Lup wanted to save in her memory forever. 

At the end of the night, the three of them were stumbling back towards their beds on the Starblaster, Lup’s arms around the shoulders of her favourite boys. Every so often one of them would start giggling at nothing and set the other two off. It took them longer than an elite crew that was set on a mission of saving realities should have, but really it was just the sign of a very joyful night spent goofing about with some close friends. 

And really, at the end of the day, that was priceless.

Which is not a quality that a Taaco twin typically ascribed to...well...anything. 


End file.
